As a method of capturing images of the inside of a vehicle by a camera set up outside the vehicle and counting the number of passengers, NPL 1, for example, describes a technique for detecting the occupants on a vehicle by detecting, in images of the occupants captured from the outside of the windshield, the faces of the occupants.